The Day Dreamer Series: Introduction part 2
by HowerofEra
Summary: A new pony walks in to Ponyville but stays longer then he wants to by a pink pony. Strange things start to happen as the mane six tries to find what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: FiM**

**The Day Dreamer**

**Part 2**

The young colt was looking out of his window, watching ponies cleaning up from last night's party. The sun was out and the birds were singing, but the events from last night were not forgotten. He left the window and got his vest and hat on and left the room. Before closing the door he looked back into the room. His eyes started to sadden as he looked at everything in the room. After looking around he closed the door and walked out of the inn.

He walked past where the party had taken place, seeing it was almost all cleaned up. He could hear some of the ponies talking about the party and the sudden storm last night, with a bit of fear their voices. They were talking about dark magic or something evil. The colt lowered his head, trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

He walked though the town looking around and taking in the sites that he did not notice from yesterday's crazy tour. After a bit of walking he finally got to the end of town. Looking back, he took a quick look at the town, then turned his head back, letting out a big sigh. He then stood sternly looking down the road that led to the Everfree Forest. "I'm ready," he thought as he took a step forward.

"Hey, Sunstone, wait up." He immediately looked back toward the town a little surprised. At first he thought it would be that pink pony, but instead he saw the purple unicorn galloping up to him wearing a saddlebag. "I have been looking for you all morning," she said as she came up to him. He turned around looking surprised, and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong, it looks like you never saw a pony before." The colt just looked at her for a bit before answering. "It's not that, I just did not expect anyone was looking for me." The purple unicorn looked at his face and smiled, "Well, Pinkie did not do a very good job in introducing us to you and we were thinking that you should have a proper introduction."

He looked at the her a bit confused. "We? You mean there's more?"

"Of course, me and my friends. I saw you feeling uneasy from all of the attention that Pinkie put you in. So after the party my friends and I talked, and we thought you should have another party, but this time just a small party."

"Another party," the colt said, a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry, it will be small. Just you and my friends."

"I don't know, I'm not good with parties," he responded, now looking away.

"It will be okay. Also, I wanted you to help me with getting the party supplies." With that, she turned back to town.

"Help you, why?"

She looked back at the colt, "It will help you feel more welcome, I believe. Anyway, it will be good to get to know you a bit before the party." She then began to walk off toward the town. The colt just looked at her and looked back at the forest, then looked back at the unicorn. He let out a sigh and followed the purple unicorn back to town.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a calm day, with clouds in the sky and everything was right. The two unicorns walked into a store that looked like a gingerbread house. It smelled wonderful: cakes, cookies, and candies oh my. "Hello Twilight, your order is ready," said a pony standing at the store counter, "and who's your friend?" There now standing was a blue pony with a mane that reminded him of a strawberry swirl soft serve ice cream.

"Hello, Miss Cake, this is Sunstone and I'm showing him around town," the purple pony said as the two unicorns walked up to the counter. "Oh, great, well then he can have anything in this shop, on the house," said the blue pony smiling as she placed a box on the counter. "Thank you Miss Cake," said the purple pony as she picked up the box. She turned to the colt to tell him to choose something from the store. But upon seeing him, he was already eating several chocolate chip cookies. He looked at her with a full mouth, swallowed, then smiled showing bits of chocolate in his teeth. The purple pony just laughed at him.

After a quick stop at the party shop the two ponies stopped for lunch. It had been quiet between the two during shopping. She tried to start a conversation once or twice but he said nothing, seeming somewhat distracted. During lunch she looked up to him and spoke., "Um, you did not tell me where you're from," smiling at the colt. He looked up at her and said nothing. After a moment he answered, "I'm from Manehattan."

"Wow, that's wonderful. Applejack went to Manehattan when she was just a filly. She wanted to become more sophisticated, can you imagine that?" She let out a giggle. The colt said nothing as he took a bite of his carrot. She kept on smiling but felt a little nervous. Now, lowering her smile she let out a sigh. "Why did you leave home? I heard it is a wonderful place to live."

He looked down at the floor and answered, "There was something I needed to do, some place I needed to go."

"Oh, well, um, you must have met many ponies on the way here. It must be nice to travel. Seeing the sights, meeting different ponies," she said trying to change the topic.

"Yea, but l've never been to a place like this. Everyone here is so... lively," he said, finally lifting his head.

"That's wonderful, you know we should hang out more. Me and my friends have the wildest adventures," she said smiling."Yea," the colt answered sounding a bit sad as he looked away. She was a little unsure of what he meant by that but shrugged it off. "We have one more stop before the party. Shall we go?" as she took a parchment out of her saddlebag. The colt got up and nodded in agreement.

The colt was standing near a fruit cart while the purple pony was talking to one of the ponies working there. He was looking into empty space when suddenly his horn glowed blue for a second. He immediately snapped out of what he was thinking and looked around frantically. "What are you looking for?" asked the purple pony from behind him. He jumped in fear, but regained his composure. "Nothing, if nothing happens, then nothing," he said a little bit nervously as his eyes darted back and forth. "Okay," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, we have everything we need." She looked at the parchment and with a quill checked off something. "Let's head back to Pinkie's place. It will be great," she said, letting out a small squeal as she started walking down the road. He gave one more look around before answering her, "Okay."

"AAAAAAAHHH."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone turn toward the direction of the scream coming from the next street. The purple pony turned around dropping all of her stuff and ran toward the scream. "Sunstone, go get my friends, there at..." She paused, seeing that the colt was in shock with wide eyes. "Never mind," as she passed him a little annoyed.

She ran to the end of the street and turned as fast as she could. She could see ponies running away from where the scream originated. When she finally got to the end of the street she could see what was frightening the ponies. There slithered a giant blue snake with two huge saber tooth-like fangs staring down at some trapped ponies.

The ponies scattered as the snake struck, hitting the ground. It came up shaking its head, then looked around. Suddenly a cart hit its head, making the snake fall to the ground. Raising its head and looking toward the directing the cart came from, it immediately spotted a purple pony standing next to a building. It let out a small roar and slithered toward her.

The snake attacked as soon as it was close enough. The purple pony teleported in the nick of time before the snake hit her. She appeared on the other side of the street ready to attack. The snake turned around and charged at her. Just then two apples hit the snake, stopping it in its tracks. The snake turned to see five ponies standing at the other side of the street.

"Girls! Positions!" yelled the purple pony. The ponies then scattered surrounding the snake. A yellow Pegasus flew up to the snake and spoke. "Um, excuse me... Mr. Snake," she said softly. The snake just looked at her with anger in its eyes. "Eep. Um, can you please, um... stop attacking my friends... please?" she said nervously, trying to smile. The snake just looked at her for a moment. Suddenly it roased at the Pegasus, and was about to eat her. She was immediate rescued by a blue Pegasus and placed down where the purple unicorn was standing. "I don't think that worked. Now it is time for action," the blue Pegasus darted off.

The snake was looking at each one of the ponies, trying to decide which one to attack. "Hey there snaky, I'm over here," laughed a pony from behind the snake. The snaked turned around, seeing a pink pony hopping up and down. It quickly slithered toward her. It attacked but missed as the pink pony hopped to a different position, causing the snake to hit the ground.

The snake lifted itself, rattling its head and looking at the pink pony. It struck again, with the same result. It did this several more time until it was dizzy and had a headache. After a moment of swaying back and forth, it shook its head once more and was about to attack again. That's when two apples hit the snake in the head.

It spun around see a orange pony next to a bucket of apples. "Come at me you vermin," yelled the cowboy pony. The snake roared in anger and charged at the pony. She bucked a few more apples at the snake but with no effect.

As it was about to strike, a large cloth covered its eyes, making it miss the orange pony. The snake got up, trying to shake the cloth off. "I finally found a use for that dreadful cloth," declared a white unicorn. The snake immediate turned its head toward the direction of the voice. It was about to attack when it was hit on the top of its head.

The snake removed the cloth and looked around trying to find what hit him. Just then it was hit again on the side of its head, but it was only able to see a rainbow zipping by. The snake turned to what was hitting it, a blue Pegasus. She was making silly faces, taunting the snake. The snake roared and lunged at the Pegasus, missing her as she flew higher. She then bolted to the other side of the snake. "Hey you, fat fang, I'm over here," declared the Pegasus. The snake turned around and lunged at the Pegasus, but missed again. She then flew to the ground, sticking out her tongue, "No, I'm over here!" The snake lunged and missed again. "No, here," she said, now above the snake.

Now the snake was angry and roared as loud as it could, making the ground shake. The Pegasus then began to buzz around the snake's head trying to disorient it. The snake looked around trying to find an opening. Suddenly it lifted its tail and smacked the blue Pegasus to the ground near the purple pony. "I'm okay," she said in a daze.

The snake then used its tail as a whip and began slashing it around. After the slashing was finished, all of the friends were together just out of reach of the snake. The snake caught its breath before looking at the friends. It slithered slowly toward them with immense rage.

"Girls, stay behind me," said the purple unicorn. "I'm going to try to teleport it out of here." The snake slithered ever closer as her horn glowed purple. As she was charging her magic the snake stopped, looking at the unicorn. Right before their eyes the snake opened up, showing that in fact it was a cobra.

The ponies were surprised by the sudden change in appearance but did not move. Suddenly the horn of the purple unicorn began to lose its power. "Twilight, what are you doing?" asked the yellow Pegasus quivering in fear. "I'm not doing anything. My magic feels like it's being drained," said the unicorn, now looking afraid.

The purple pony then looked at the cobra, but what she saw shocked her to the core. A trail of purple light was traveling to the hood of the cobra, which was now glowing purple. She immediately looked around and saw that the light was coming from all of them. She suddenly felt weak and was unable to concentrate on her magic, making her lose the last bit of glow from her horn. Now all of her friends began to fall weakly to the ground. She looked back at the cobra, now with its mouth open.

Down its throat she could see a glowing purple light getting brighter and brighter. She could sense its true purpose, using their magic as a focus blast. She eventually fell to the ground unable to move, looking at the almost ready cobra. She tried one last attempt to do something but it was in vain. She did not have enough magic to even help herself. "This is it," she thought. Crying, she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"SABER."


	4. Chapter 4

The cobra immediately stopped charging. It slowly closed its mouth, looking surprised. The purple pony now opened her eyes and saw that the cobra was now looking behind. The cobra then retracted its hood going back to its original form. She gazed at where the snake was looking. She was surprised to see it was the golden unicorn that she was hanging out with earlier that day.

The snake then turned toward the colt and began to slowly slither toward him. Although the purple pony could feel her strength returning, she was still too weak get up. With what energy she had, she yelled at the colt, "RUN!" The snake stopped and began to turn back toward her. "I'm right here Saber, come and get me," the colt yelled louder now. The snake immediately turned back and continued to approach him.

At this point, some of the ponies started to come out of hiding, trying to see what was happening. The golden unicorn just stood there as the snake came closer and closer. The colt's horn then began to glow blue, slowly becoming brighter. The snake then opened up, still slithering closer to the unicorn.

It was now close enough to strike but stayed still, absorbing the energy coming from the colt. "Good, just a little bit more," said the colt under his breath. The snake's hood began to glow as a stream of energy was still coming from the colt. But the glow from the colt's horn did not diminish, unlike what happened to the others.

Suddenly a wave of fright came over the snake. It rapidly closed its hood and roared wrathfully. With blind rage, the snake used all of its power to lunge itself towards the colt. It was only inches away when the colt's horn hit its zenith. Right there, before the eyes of everyone, the snake began to vanish into energy from its head to its tale. Then all of its energy swirled around and spiraled into the colt's horn. Everything became calm, and the only thing you could hear was the heavy breathing of the colt. Everyone was in shock at what just occurred before their eyes. Not a sound was made as they gazed upon him, now just recovering from the event. The colt just looked around at everyone with fear in his eyes.

Soon the silence was broken by the growing sounds of whispers from the ponies. The colt's eyes darted around, looking at gathering crowd. He lowered head in fear, still looking at everyone as he began to walk backward. He could hear the whispers growing louder and louder. He then shut his eyes and bolted away from the scene, crying.

"Stop, wait," the purple pony tried to speak up, but was to quiet too be heard. She got up and tried to chase after him but was too drained to move quickly. She kept yelling out to him, but he would not stop. She kept on chasing him but was too far to be heard or seen. He was in full gallop when he left the town. When she finally got to the edge of town she could see him galloping into the forest. "Pease, stop," she said before collapsing to the ground exhausted.

She sat there catching her breath wondering what to do now. Just then she heard the sound of hoofs approaching her from behind. She turned to see her friends running toward her. "Twilight, there you are. We were worried about you," cried out the white unicorn.

The purple pony then jumped up onto her hoofs and ran back into town. "Hey, Twilight, where you off to?" asked the orange pony. "To the library," she responded, looking back at them. The friends looked at each other with confusion before following her.

She bolted into the library and used her magic to pull books off the shelves. She rapidly looked at the books whizzing pass her face as her friends entered the library. "Um, Twilight, what are you looking for?" asked the yellow Pegasus, ducking as a book flew over her head."'Magic and History, A Unicorns Guide'," she said, now looking through a pile of books.

"Is this the one, Twilight?" a pink pony asked looking at a book. "Yes, where did you find it?" "It landed on my head when you were making books fly all over the place," she said with a smile on her face. "Oh, sorry Pinky," she said looking nervous and sorry. "Don't mention it, glad to help." The unicorn took the book with her magic and began flipping through the pages.

"Twilight," a blue Pegasus spoke up, "what's going on? A giant snake appears in Ponyville, then that guy from yesterday made it disappear in one great explosion, not that it wasn't cool, but what in Equestria is going on?" The purple unicorn looked up from the book at her friends, and gave a light sigh.

"The snake was not real, but an illusion." "AN ILLUSION," all the ponies cried out. "Are you telling us that we fought a illusion, sugarcube?" declared the orange pony. "Yes and no," she answered as she looked back at the book, "The snake was summoned here, by Sunstone." "Who?" asked the blue Pegasus.

The unicorn put a hoof to her face. "The golden unicorn we were going to throw a party for." "What?" asked the Pegasus. "Then we should go after him and teach him a lesson he would not soon forget." She flew up and was about to fly out of the library. " No Rainbow," cried out the unicorn causing the Pegasus to stop in mid flight. She then crashed to the ground. "Why?" she asked with annoyment.

"It's not his fault. He is a conjurer."

"Oh, he can juggle, that's wonderful, I like to juggle, I wonder how many balls he can juggle, I can only juggle five," said the pink pony jumping for joy.

Everybody just looked at her awkwardly. "Not that kind of conjurer," said the unicorn, "He's a summoner. It is a powerful and hard to do spell. Very few ponies can do that, but he seems to be unable to control it."

"What pray tell makes you believe he is the one who made that hideous creature in the first place?" asked the white unicorn.

"Well, I first thought about it after the sudden rain yesterday. Then I saw some clues when we hung out today. He would seem nervous sometimes, looking around him like he was trying to find something. But what really proved it to me was what he did to that snake. It went back to wherever it came from."

"Well, why did you need that book, Twilight" asked the yellow Pegasus. "You see," answered the unicorn, "to be a conjurer takes years of training and hard work, but he seems to do it without much effort but with no control of what comes out. So I'm trying to find a spell that will allow me to help him." "AH! Here we go," as she read a few lines and closed the book.

"Now we're ready," she said as she ran out of the library. "Twilight, where are you going?" asked the blue Pegasus. "_We_ are going after him, we can't just leave him in Everfree Forest. Now come on," she said as she galloped off. Her friends didn't hesitate and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting dark now when the six ponies entered the forest. The purple pony was using a spell that helped her track down the missing colt. "Sunstone," she cried out. "Do you see him, Rainbow Dash?" asked the yellow Pegasus. "No," said the blue Pegasus flying down from above the trees. "Hey Sun, where are you?" yelled out the blue Pegasus going back up above the trees.

"_Oh Sunny boy, Oh Sunny boy, the pipes, the pipes are ca-alling_," sang the pink pony. The purple unicorn looked back at the pony with a serious face. "I found him," cried out the blue Pegasus. She zoomed ahead as the rest of the group followed.

The ponies came to a small clearing of tree where they saw the colt laying on the ground. "Thank Celestia that we found you," declared the purple pony as she approached him. "Go away," he replied with a harsh voice. "Hey, we came all the way out here looking for you, what's your problem?" the blue Pegasus retorted.

"Rainbow," said the purple pony, looking back at the Pegasus with strict eyes. She then looked back at the colt, "We came here to help you, we know it was you who summoned the snake but it's alright, mistakes happen."

"No, you don't understand, this is not a onetime accident, it happens all the time," the golden pony replied as he covered his head with his front legs.

"I can help you control it, I know how a spell that will help you," the purple pony said as she approached the colt.

"Control it?" he said, now standing up and turning to the group. "Don't you think I have tried that? I can't control it. I have hurt so many ponies with this ability. Once I almost killed somepony. I just wanted to come here so I could not hurt anypony, okay?" he declared, now getting angry.

"My dear, it's not your fault, Twilight here can help you, she is very good with magic," said the white unicorn trying to comfort the colt. "Yea, friends always help friends," added the pink pony. "Please just allow me to help you," pleaded the purple unicorn as she came closer to the colt. He took a step back and looked away. Her horn started to glow as she approached him, "This won't hurt a bit."

Suddenly the colt screamed in agony. Everyone took a step back, then looked at the purple unicorn. "I didn't do anything!" she said looking surprised. The colt groaned again and took a few steps backwards. "No, not now, not now," he said shutting his eyes in pain. Without warning the colt's horn glowed extremely bright and formed a blue aura engulfing him.

"LEAVE NOW!" the colt commanded the group. The ponies just stood there in awe as two arms grew out from the aura on his sides. Soon a pair of dark blue dragon-like hands formed at the ends of the transparent arms. The eyes of the colt snapped wide open revealing his glowing eyes. The hands raised up into the air and rapidly lunged downward toward the group of ponies.

"Everypony scatter!" yelled the purple unicorn. All the ponies swiftly bolted into different directions as the hands crashed into the ground, just missing them. The hands then came out of the pile of rocks and raised upward again. "Distract those hands, I need time," the purple unicorn said as she approached the colt cautiously. "Okay dokie lokie!" saluted the pink pony.

The ponies split into two different groups. The white unicorn and the orange pony went left and the blue and the yellow Pegasus went right. The pink pony just stood there as the hands went into striking position. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" yelled the orange pony as she looked back at her, as the hands quickly lunged at the pink pony. "Ha ha ha," laughed the pony.

The hands stopped only a foot away from the pony, just hovering there. All of the ponies just stopped in their tracks and looked at the pink pony in sheer amazement. Then the hands made a gesture of confusion, wondering just what happened. Then the hands grasped each other and raised themselves into the air. As they were crashing down, the blue Pegasus swooped in and picked up the pink pony by the tail into the air just before the hands hit. "I don't think that will work this time Pinkie," the blue Pegasus said as she flew over the forest tops. The pink pony just giggled, "But they look funny."

The pair of hands lifted out of the crater and separated, each hand going after one group. The two groups galloped in opposite directions, weaving around trees and bushes trying to slow down the hands. The hands just crashed through the trees as though there was nothing there.

"Hey, Rainbow, I got an idea, follow my lead," yelled the orange pony. The pony suddenly turned right as the white unicorn hid under a nearby bush. "My hair," the white pony complained, but the plan worked. The hand turned to follow the orange pony.

The other group did the same thing, with the same result. The hand now followed the blue Pegasus, which was flying toward the other pony. The two ponies were now coming toward each other, zigzagging around trees, closely followed by the hands. The ponies then crossed each other and both began to make a zigzag pattern around the trees. The hands followed, each one getting closer to it target.

After some time of following the two ponies, the hands were inches away from them. The hands were just about to grab the two when suddenly they came to a complete halt. The two ponies stopped, then turned around to face the hands. Their plan worked- the arms of the hands were now tangled around the trees that the two had just zigzagged around.

The hands were struggling and trying to break free. Then the blue Pegasus flew forward toward the hands, "Ha-ha, you can't get us," and stuck out her tongue. "Stop that, Sugarcub, you shouldn't get them angry," said the orange pony trying to catch her breath. "Don't put your mane in a bind, we're safe, they won't get loose anytime soon," she answered with a smug face.

Suddenly they heard the sound of wood cracking and splitting. The two ponies looked back at the hands, seeing them struggling harder. Within seconds they raised themselves into the air, bringing trees with them. The hands broke free and bolted into the air, making it rain dirt and wood. Both ponies hugged each other, screeching in terror as the hands came toward them with blinding speed.


	6. Chapter 6

The ponies were shaking in fear waiting for the immediate pain, but nothing happened. They opened their eyes one at a time, now looking at the hands. The hands were in mid air just floating above their heads. With a sudden turn, the hands faced back to where the purple and gold unicorns were standing. They appeared angry and tense at the same time. Without warning the hands charged the two unicorns at great speed.

The purple unicorn was using her magic to gain control over the cold's magic. But it proved to be tougher then she thought. There seemed to be something fighting her, trying to prevent her from helping the colt. "Get out of the way!" he yelled. She was only able to look back through the corner of her eyes at the pair of hands rushing toward them.

"I almost have it, just need a bit more time," as she looked into the colt's glowing eyes. "I can't, please just get out of the way," he tried to plead with her. But she did not move, instead intensifying her concentration. She could hear the hands crashing through several trees as they came toward the two. She turned her head slightly now and saw the hands almost upon them. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

There was a loud smack just behind her as she felt the ground tremble a little. She opened her eyes, seeing a light blue bubble surrounding the two ponies. She looked back at the colt who was now squinting his eyes tightly. "I can't hold them for long, do what you must do!" he said, gritting his teeth. She then heard the sound of pounding from outside of the bubble. She looked up to see the hands pounding, trying to get though to them. She immediately turned to the colt and concentrated her magic on him.

The hands took turns pounding on the bubble. Every once in a while the ponies could hear the sound of scratching and tearing. The pounding made the ground quiver and shake. Suddenly their hearts sunk at the sound of cracking from the bubble.

Both of the ponies did not budge as the sound of pounding and cracking grew. Suddenly the pounding stopped as the hands raised high into the sky. The hands clenched each other and plummeted toward the cracked bubble. "I'm so sorry," cried the colt softly.

"GOT IT!" yelled the purple unicorn. She concentrated with all of her might at the colt. The hands vanished into a wave of energy just before hitting the bubble, disappearing into the aura surrounding the colt. The bubble and the aura disappeared in a bright flash and everything came calm.

Both unicorns collapsed to the ground, exhausted and out of breath. They both lay there for a bit before hearing the sound of hoofs approaching them. "Twilight, are you okay?" asked a quite yellow Pegasus.

"Yea, I'm fine, just drained," she answered quietly as she slowly came to her hoofs. She then slowly turned to the golden unicorn who was still on the ground. "Are you alright Sunstone?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

He did not answer as he raised his head, looking at the group of ponies now surrounding him. He got on to his knees and lowered his head. "Why did you help me?"

"Well duh, we're your friends," blurted the pink pony hopping above the group. He immediately raised his head and looked at the ponies. To his amazement all were smiling at him. He then looked down, "How can you call me friend? I'm the one who made that snake, and almost killed you just now."

"Can you possibly believe that we would hate you for something you cannot yet control, darling? The point is that you tried to fix your problems," walked forward the white unicorn. The colt then stood up and looked upon the group. "But I can't control it, I'll just hurt somepony again."

"Not with a little training," said the purple unicorn. "I can teach you how to control that ability and if anything goes wrong I can come in and fix it." He just stood there for a moment, looking into everyone's eyes. Then he smiled, "Thank you all."

Everyone ran toward him giving him a large group hug. "Can't... breathe," he squealed as they squished him. Everyone let go, making him fall to the ground. "Oh, sorry," apologized the blue Pegasus.

Everyone was exhausted but happy as they headed back to the town. "Tomorrow we'll begin making you a home for you to call your own, sugarcube," said the orange pony with a large grin on her face.

"Thank you very much, but you don't have to do that," answered the colt.

"Don't be ridiculous, it is our pleasure. It would be fabulous, with my touch of course," replied the white unicorn.

"Thank you so much, but I have no more bits to stay at the inn."

"That's no problem, you can stay in one of the guest rooms in Apple Acres, we have plenty of room there."

"Thank you again," he said as he gave a soft smile.

"Just stop with all this thanking, let us just get out of the forest first," said a blue Pegasus with a annoyed sigh.


	7. epilogue

The colt was in bed looking at the room that the orange pony gave him to sleep in. It was a simple room, having only a small table by the side of the bed and a dresser. It had a simple orange wall paper design, but made the room cozy. It was a long day and he was tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep happy.

The colt stood in the middle of a room of darkness. He looked around but could not see anything but black. He stood there for a bit seeing and feeling nothing, but knew where he was. Suddenly he felt something moving in the darkness, but couldn't see it.

It moved around him like a large serpent but felt like a torn up cloth. It was circling him like a predator. It did not break from this pattern but the colt knew it was about to talk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, some confidence I see," a voice spoke from the darkness with a deep voice with a bit of crackling in it. "You stand before me without moving, where does this new found "courage" comes from, eh? Are these so called "friends" really giving you strength?"

The colt just stood there without moving as the entity moved around him. "Oh, the silent treatment, no matter, you don't have to talk but you will listen." It felt like the entity just stopped right in front of him. "You think these so called "friends" of yours can help you. Running to the forest did nothing to help your 'little' problem, and these _friends _will only prolong the inevitable." The colt just stood his ground.

"Oh, what is this I feel, a shiver? Are you afraid? HA, what am I saying, of course you are. You would be a fool if you're not. But it is where this fear comes from that amazes me. Do you _care_ for these friends? Do they give you courage to stand before me? Do they have you hoping for the best?"

Then it felt like the entity was right in his face. "Do you think I can be defeated?" Now its voice began to get stronger. "Do you think I'll disappear like a nightmare? For I am no nightmare, a nightmare you can Awake From." It roared at him as a pair of eyes flung open revealing its position.

Standing right before his face were the entity's eyes, each of which looked different. Its right eye was a normal shaped red eye with green cracks running through the iris. Its left eye was yellow and looked dragon like. It roared at the pony and engulfed him in the darkness, choking him. The colt tried to fight back but the entity was too quick and strong. The only thing he could see was those eyes staring at him before everything turned dark.

He shot up out of bed breathing hard. His eyes were wide with fright. He was sweaty and cold, feeling like he had died. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He eventually laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, water now flowing from them. The furniture was toppled and the walls had claw marks on them and the only sound that could be heard was crying.


End file.
